Forever Love
by Liz Sumeragi
Summary: continuação de Tears. Rociel se depara com uma terrivel escolha.


**Titulo:** Forever Love

**Autora:** Liz Sumeragi

**Serie:** x-over (Angel Sanctuary/X)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Pairing: **Rociel x Nataku e Rociel x Katan

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Slash... Chamem do que quiserem...

**A/N:** continuação de Tears

**Disclaimer:** Não são meus

**Feedback:** meenah_malfoy@ibest.com.br

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O quarto estava repleto de espelhos. E não era mais escuro. O som erótico dos violinos fora substituído pelo som nostálgico de flautas, o único som realmente capaz de acalmar o espirito selvagem de Rociel. Ultimamente, nem mesmo as flautas lhe acalmavam... nem mesmo o doce som que elas produziam era capaz de aliviar o pesar que a falta de sua criança lhe trazia. Rociel estava parado no centro do aposento, tendo sua imagem refletida em todos os espelhos. Mas, em todas as direções que olhava, não via seu reflexo, e sim, a própria imagem da tristeza. Escolhendo um dos espelhos ao acaso, o Anjo se aproxima e passa a mirar-se, percebendo pela primeira vez, o quanto a morte de sua criança o havia abatido. Emagrecera drasticamente. Não conseguia comer desde aquela noite, e em nenhum dos dias que se seguiram desde que Nataku se fora, e isso já fazia quase três meses. Tampouco conseguia dormir. Isso fez com que sua pele atingisse um tom mais pálido que o natural, e enormes olheiras marcavam seu, ainda belo, rosto. Seu semblante estava cansado, mas sua aparência angelical adquirira uma beleza ainda mais selvagem, emoldurado por seus longos fios de cabelo, não mais lilás, mas agora, um tom louro-acinzentado. O único traço que Nataku deixara em si antes de ser tragicamente arrancado de suas mãos pela traiçoeira morte. Fechando os olhos, com as mãos apoiadas no espelho, puxou à memória a imagem de Nataku. Isso verteu lágrimas de seus olhos. A saudade queimava seu peito, e o vento que soprou naquele momento, levou até ele uma única flor de cerejeira, que ele capturou em suas mãos e ao olhar para ela, começou a chorar convulsivamente. O vento o acariciava suavemente, lembrando o toque de Nataku. Não agüentando mais a dor, senta-se no chão, abraçando as próprias pernas. O sussurro do vento lhe lembrava a voz doce e os doces gemidos de seu garoto. Murmurou para si mesmo como se falasse com um outro alguém:

            "Por que fizeste isso comigo, Morte?? Não te dei amantes o suficiente?? Por que pegaste logo aquele que deu sentido a minha vida?? És mesmo muito impiedosa..."

            Sua voz carregada de tristeza era quebrada por soluços. Suas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas, e sem perceber, adormeceu. Pela primeira vez em meses.

***

            Andava como se pisasse em nuvens. Podia sentir um cheiro suave de cerejeiras. Um corpo quente o abraçou pelas costas e lambeu seu pescoço. Depois murmurou palavras que ele não conseguiu captar o sentido. Ele não podia ver o rosto da pessoa que o abraçava, mesmo que tentasse virar o rosto, mas, de certa forma, sabia que era Nataku. Quando finalmente conseguiu virar o corpo, seus lábios foram capturados num beijo sedento, molhado. E seu corpo foi abraçado firmemente, como se a criança tivesse medo de cair e se perder. O garoto apertava as roupas com a mesma força com a qual tentava tirá-las. Rociel começou a sorrir. Não acreditava que podia sentir Nataku junto dele novamente. Era quase como um sonho que se tornava realidade. Nataku deixou a cabeça cair para trás quando Rociel passou a beijar seu pescoço. E mais uma vez, Rociel não se conteve. Em cima da velha marca de mordida, mordeu novamente o pescoço da criança, mas, com isso, seu abraço afrouxou-se um pouco e Nataku começou a cair. O rosto do garoto era uma mascara perfeita de medo e angústia. Rociel deixou o corpo pender para frente, tentando alcançá-lo, Mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer, e Rociel acordou. Seu corpo todo doía, e ele estava muito suado. A febre atingia níveis insuportáveis até mesmo para ele. Sentia o gosto acre do sangue. Seu próprio. Sentiu um acesso de tosse, e levou uma de suas mãos aos lábios. Quando parou de tossir, olhou para sua mão, e nela viu sangue. "Então é isso..." pensou "estou morrendo..." 

***

            Lagrimas banhavam seu rosto enquanto ele se dava conta de que o breve encontro com Nataku fora somente um sonho, mas, a esperança de morrer o fez sorrir, pois logo veria seu amado novamente. Seu olhar estava perdido, alheio ao mundo que o cercava. E era nesse estado em que se encontrava quando sentiu um calor acolhedor abraça-lo como a um pai. Ele sabia quem era, como poderia não saber? Por que aquele era o Deus que o criou. O pai malvado. Adam Kadamon, que lhe aparecia na forma de luz. Uma luz cegante, mas ao mesmo tempo confortável. Subitamente a febre passou, e todos os ferimentos em seu coração foram fechados. Todos, menos um. A lembrança de Nataku estava tatuada em seu coração, marcada com ferro quente. Adam, vendo que não conseguia tirar-lhe toda a dor, falou com ele:

            "Rociel, meu filho... Sua dor me foi sentida... E sei qual o seu maior desejo... Mas, depois do que eu lhe disser, seu desejo permanecerá??"

            O Anjo parou de chorar, sentindo-se confortavelmente aquecido pela presença daquele que o criou.

            "Criança, preste atenção no que lhe direi..." Adam prosseguiu "Eu lhe darei a chance de encontrar-se novamente com aquele que você mais ama..." Rociel começou a sorrir fracamente, mas o anjo luminoso prosseguiu advertindo: "Mas, se você optar por ele, deverá deixar todo seu passado como anjo e sua irmã para trás, pois não serei capaz de traze-lo novamente..."

            O mundo de Rociel pareceu desabar...lagrimas retornaram à seus olhos quando se deu conta de que teria q escolher entre sua gêmea e sua metade... Sentiu-se ainda mais abandonado quando Adam sumiu no mesmo clarão no qual apareceu... O Anjo havia desistido de conter-se e seus gritos ecoavam agora por todo o Atziluth. Os espelhos, um-a-um foram se quebrando. Estilhaços voavam em todas as direções, cortando a pele delicada do Anjo...Suas lagrimas e seu sangue se misturavam. Nem percebeu quando um corpo maior o abraçou pelas costas, tentando conforta-lo sem nem mesmo saber o motivo de sua tristeza...

            "Rociel-sama... por que o senhor faz isso consigo mesmo?? Aqui, chorando, sozinho... o senhor somente consegue se ferir e ferir aqueles que se importam com você..."

            Rociel reconheceu a voz de Katan num tom sofrido falando em seu ouvido... Momentaneamente ficou surpreendido por Katan tê-lo achado em seu esconderijo no Briah, mas depois se lembrou dos laços de sangue e mente entre Katan e ele próprio e concluiu que não era assim tão estranho... Rociel soluçava muito, mas quando conseguiu juntar voz o suficiente para um murmúrio disse a Katan:

            "Katan... por favor... eu preciso muito ouvir de você... Eu sou bonito?"

            A voz de Rociel estava quebrada pelos soluços e seu peito subia e descia em trancos... Mas ainda assim, mesmo com os cabelos despenteados e os olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados e as faces pálidas manchadas pelas lagrimas, ele continuava belo e perfeito como sempre... não... Inumano era a palavra certa...

            "És o mais belo em todo o universo... Sua luz e beleza irão durar e reinar para Sempre..." Katan murmurou de encontro ao ouvido de Rociel, fazendo o Anjo sorrir entre as lagrimas... Ele preferia acreditar nessa doce mentira  e lentamente foi parando de chorar... Mas, ainda assim sentia-se vazio... solitário, e desesperadamente implorou à Katan: 

            "Me abrace... e diga isso novamente... essas palavras só têm significado quando são ditas por seus lábios... eu não quero mais me sentir sozinho... não quero mais ser abandonado... nunca mais..."

            Os braços de Katan envolveram protetoramente Rociel como ele havia feito muito tempo atrás... antes da segunda grande guerra...O Anjo estava gelado...até mesmo sua brilhante aura havia sumido...Katan pegou Rociel nos braços e o levou até algumas almofadas displicentemente jogadas em cima de uma cama. Com seu poder, retirou os estilhaços de vidro, e cuidadosamente depositou o Anjo na cama e cobriu-o, passando a mão gentilmente por seu rosto, acariciando seu cabelo e terminando de secar as ultimas lagrimas...Katan sabia o q fazia seu amado sofrer tanto, afinal eram a mesma carne, e o mesmo sangue... ele sentia tudo o q Rociel sentia, e sabia que a culpa era inteira daquele garoto... Mas, bem, o garoto havia morrido e em um curto espaço de luto Rociel voltaria a ser ele mesmo...

            Rociel fechara os olhos, mas seus sonhos não eram nem um pouco calmos ou mesmo reconfortantes...seus lábios estavam levemente arroxeados, e sem se conter. Katan abaixou-se e capturou aqueles lábios entre os seus... O corpo de Katan inteiro tremeu ao sentir-se correspondido naquele beijo...os braços de Rociel o puxaram pelo pescoço até que Katan estivesse deitado na cama, com os corpos grudados.

            "Rociel-sama... o senhor não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para sentir-lhe assim... eu sempre o amei, mas nunca tive coragem de me expressar livremente... e depois que aquele..." Katan foi perdendo a razão enquanto se lembrava de quanto o garoto havia machucado seu amado, chegando até mesmo a puxar os cabelos de Rociel, ferindo o anjo... Mas, percebendo a tempo o que havia feito, acaricia as bochechas úmidas de lagrimas de Rociel e prossegue: "aquele garoto apareceu... e feriu seu coração e seu espírito tão brilhantes até esse ponto, onde o senhor não passa de uma boneca quebrada... abandonado por todos...Eu não podia ficar somente assistindo teu sofrimento... Onegai... Rociel-sama... não aceite a proposta de Adam Kadamon.. e fique comigo para sempre..."

            Ao ouvir as palavras ditas por seu 'filho' o corpo do Anjo inteiro se contraiu. Os puxões de cabelo que Katan havia lhe dado momentos antes lhe doíam... mas era uma dor ínfima se comparada com a dor em seu coração... Amor... Katan havia lhe dito que o amava... então esse era o real motivo pelo qual ele sempre estivera ao seu lado... "Fui mesmo um cego..." Rociel pensou... "por não ter enxergado a verdade por trás de cada gesto dele... se eu tivesse percebido antes talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes... agora... já não há mais volta para mim..." Essa ultima parte foi dita em voz alta, mas, necessitado de carinho que estava, Rociel aperta o abraço em Katan e, sedento busca pelos lábios do outro... Katan sorri vitorioso, pois finalmente teria para si o que desejava a séculos... Com delicadeza para não machucar ainda mais o belo Anjo quebrado em seus braços, passa a despir-lhe de todas as roupas... "Belo..." Katan pensa... "A obra mais perfeita de Deus e eu o tenho só para mim... mesmo que por breves momentos ele é só meu..." Despindo suas próprias roupas, Katan continua tocando o corpo de seu criador dando atenção e carinho para todo o Anjo... deixando-o saber que era amado. 

            Mesmo sentindo-se amado e necessitado pela primeira vez em três meses, Rociel não pode deixar de chorar quando sentiu-se penetrado por Katan... Não era somente sua 'virgindade' que ia embora... mas sentiu também que toda a pureza do amor que sentia por Nataku estava acabada... Retribuía como podia os carinhos de Katan em seu corpo... mas era um outro corpo que desejava sobre o seu... Era Nataku quem deveria estar ali...Os gemidos de Katan começaram a ficar mais altos e mais longos, anunciando que logo ele alcançaria o clímax.. Rociel permanecia passivo na cama, com lágrimas nos olhos dizendo baixinho o nome do Nataku. Após o clímax, Katan caiu ao lado de Rociel respirando pesadamente e murmurando baixinho um "Ai Shiteru" no ouvido do Anjo.

            Rociel acariciou o rosto e o cabelo de Katan, com tanta leveza que o Querubim logo adormeceu. Procurando suas roupas e vestindo-se, Rociel foi ao encontro de Adam... Já havia se decidido. Ao chegar numa sala vazia, que julgou perfeita para o ritual, Rociel invocou Adam Kadamon à sua presença. O belo anjo luminoso apareceu à Rociel e perguntou-lhe:

            "Então criança... já se decidiu?? Sua palavra me será considerada única e você nunca terá chances de voltar atrás com ela..."

            Rociel respirou fundo, engolindo as lágrimas. Somente balançou a cabeça positivamente... não confiava em sua voz para responder a pergunta... Deixaria sua gêmea e seu 'filho' para trás, mas seria feliz por toda sua eternidade...

            Adam fez uma breve oração em Latim, e começou as palavras do encantamento... Subitamente Rociel começou a sentir o corpo pesar e as pálpebras se fecharem muito suavemente. Quase podia divisar a o fim do túnel branco, quando subitamente foi retirado do lugar de calma para onde estava sendo levado. Sentia a energia voltando a seu corpo, e ao abrir os olhos, Rociel percebeu que Katan segurava-lhe segurava.

            "Rociel-sama... o senhor não pode morrer... depois de tudo o que aconteceu, isso simplesmente não pode estar acontecendo... fique comigo para sempre... por favor..."

            Rociel não conseguia mais pensar em nada que não fosse seu encontro com Nataku, portanto, usando de seus poderes, Rociel lançou Katan para longe, imobilizando-o num campo invisível, e raivoso disse ao querubin:

            "Não precisava ser dessa forma... mas você sempre faz as coisas do jeito que quer... você não precisava me assistir morrer criança... mas agora, graças a sua teimosia, ficarás aqui e assistirá teu maior tormento... você escolheu assim... criança tola..."

            O Seraphita recomeçou o encantamento e logo Rociel voltou a sentir o cansaço chegando. Sentiu o corpo sendo levantado do chão e envolto numa bolha protetora, se conhecesse a sensação de estar no útero de uma mãe diria que era exatamente isso o que sentia. Deu uma ultima olhada em Katan, que o observava com lágrimas nos olhos e finalmente pôde sorrir. A luz em seus olhos desapareceu no exato momento em que seu corpo caiu ao chão com um baque surdo e o campo invisível ao redor de Katan desapareceu. O Seraphita murmurou:

            "Finalmente ele encontrou a paz... e pela primeira vez eu o sinto feliz..."

            Adam Kadamon, depois de ter realizado o desejo de seu filho desapareceu em um clarão de luz. Katan abraçava o corpo de Rociel com força, chorando... e se perguntando o porque de tudo aquilo... Carregando o corpo de Rociel nos braços, levou-o até a ala norte do castelo de Rociel e com todo o seu poder colocou-o em um 'Angel Cristal', mas, aquilo fora poder gasto demais, até mesmo para um Querubim de primeira classe como ele...O corpo que Rociel lhe dera não havia sumido como as outras coisas... Caiu sentado ao lado do Angel Cristal sorrindo... pelo menos teria uma parte de Rociel consigo para toda sua vida. Adormeceu por um longo tempo... talvez para nunca mais acordar...

***

            Rociel abriu os olhos. Duvidou que o feitiço de Adam Kadamon tivesse funcionado. Podia sentir uma morna e reconfortante brisa levemente perfumada com cerejeiras brincando com seus cabelos e arrepiando sua pele. Sentia-se perdido em uma espécie de Paraíso Branco. O canto melancólico de um pássaro chamou sua atenção. Ao olhar ao redor, sorriu de contentamento ao reconhecer sua criança. Nataku estava com o olhar perdido e as feições tristes. Rociel detestava vê-lo dessa maneira. Porém Nataku estava tão belo, mesmo em sua tristeza, que Rociel não pode mover-se, e ficou parado, observando-o a distancia.

Nataku sentiu-se observado. E aquilo o incomodava. Virou o rosto e, surpreso, reconheceu o anjo que o observava. Por que aquele era SEU Anjo. Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. E, Rociel percebendo a velha luz que emanava de Nataku, saiu correndo em sua direção. Os pés do Anjo acariciavam a grama macia. Nataku abriu os braços quando Rociel se aproximou.

O Anjo se aninhou confortavelmente nos braços do garoto. Nataku apertou Rociel em seus braços e sentiu o Anjo apertar sua roupa nas costas. Rociel olhou para Nataku e o garoto percebeu lágrimas manchando as belas faces do Anjo. Desenlaçando seu abraço em Rociel, o garoto levou uma das mãos até o rosto do Anjo, secando suavemente as lágrimas que escorriam. Rociel pegou a mão de Nataku e lambeu-a, capturando assim, as próprias lágrimas, para depois abraçar novamente o garoto. Ambos ficaram abraçados por um tempo que pareceu horas. Sem perceber, Nataku também começou a chorar. O Anjo moveu o rosto, e passou a lamber as lágrimas da criança. Não demorou muito e os lábios se encontraram, num beijo a principio suave, que depois foi ficando mais selvagem, como se todo o tempo separados os tivesse matado lentamente. Os beijos se alternavam entre lambidas e os corpos estavam tão unidos que pareciam somente um.

"Kasuki... meu amor... você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta... prometa que nunca mais nos separaremos..." Rociel murmurava enquanto distribuía beijos por todo o rosto e pescoço de Nataku.

"Eu prometo... nós ficaremos juntos por toda a eternidade. E meu amor por você vai durar para sempre..." Rociel ouviu Nataku murmurar entre soluços contidos. 

Rociel deitou Nataku na grama delicadamente, cobrindo o corpo do garoto com o próprio, Rociel agradeceu mentalmente o fato de Adam Kadamon ter realizado seu único desejo e ter lhe dado a felicidade. Pois agora teriam todo o tempo do mundo para curtir seu amor. O Eterno Amor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~FIN~


End file.
